comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja High School
Ninja High School is published by Antarctic Press. The Current price per issue is $2.99 Publication Dates Last Issue :Ninja High School #175: 16 Dec 2009 Current Issue :Ninja High School #176: 26 Mar 2014 Next Issue :Ninja High School #177: May 2020 Status Resumed publication in March 2014. Started in 1987. Characters Main Characters *'Ricky Feeple' - High school student at Quagmire High. Son of one of the greatest ninjas alive, and a pretty good ninja in his own right. Younger brother of Jeremy Feeple, the original star of the comic Allies *'Anna Feeple' - Ricky's mother. One of the greatest ninjas alive, she maintains a facade as a stay-at-home housewife. A single parent, after her husband disappeared into an alternate dimension and was presumed dead. Enemies *'Lendo Rivalsan' - CEO of the Rival Ninja Corporation. *'Tetsuo Rivalsan' - Younger brother of Lendo. Wants to be a great ninja, but is not all that good. Considered a failure of the family. *'Yumei Katana' - Stepsister of Tetsuo. Was once a ninja and Ricky Feeple's nemesis, but has now renounced that way of life to be a normal girl and hang out with her boyfriend. Minor Characters *'Meppy' - Catgirl, gym teacher at Quagmire High. Kind of mean, but has a good fashion sense (for a cat, that is). *'The Kenterminator' - Muscular cyborg that works for the Rival Ninja Corporation. Other Characters/Places/Things *'Quagmire, U.S.A.' - Seemingly a small American city, many starnge things happen in Quagmire, and the residents never bat an eye. Recent Storylines Ninja High School #176 Ninja High School #175 Past Storylines Ninja High School #130 Ricky and a bunch of other high school students think that they're on their way to a Junior Retreat, but instead they are shanghied to a mysterious island, where they're forced to compete against each other in the Presidential Physical Fitness Program while wearing skimpy bathing suits. Ninja High School #129 Tetsuo and a gang of ninja-bots ambush Yumei at the airport, but she gets away and takes a flight to Quagmire. Enroute, Tetsuo unleashes a giant mecha atatck on the plane, but that also fails. Anna Feeple picks up Yumei at the airport, and Yumei announces her intention to defeat her former sensei in combat. But first, Tutsuo and Yumei have a final confrontation at the Feeple house; Tetsuo is defeated physically, but he tricks Yumei into marrying the Ricky-bot and considers that to be a victory. Yumei tells Anna of her decision to give up ninjitsu, but first she challenges her former teacher to a duel, and is soundly defeated. Yumei leaves Quagmire, and has to break the news of her nuptials to her now-former boyfriend. Ninja High School #128 On their way back to Quagmire from Hawaii, Yumei & her boyfriend Michael are attacked and captured by Lendo and a band of pirates. Tutsuo attaempts to forcibly marry off Yumei to the Ricky-bot, but she and Michael escape in a rowboat. Ninja High School #127 Tetsuo is determined to prove his superiority over his stepsister Yumei by ambushing her with a bunch of ninja robots. When his plan fails miserably, his older brother Lendo threatens to disown him if he ever loses another battle. Learning that one of the ninja robots, a 'Ricky-Bot', has developed a crush on Yumei, Tetsuo hatches a plan to humiliate her by marrying her off to the robot. Meanwhile, Yumei decides to travel back to Quagmire to confront her old sensei, Anna Feeple. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Ninja High School Textbook, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-23 & 3½. - *'Ninja High School Textbook, vol. 3' - Collects ??? - *'The Collected Ninja High School Volume 2' - Collects vol. 2 #1-12. - Digests *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 1' - "Jeremy Feeple's an average high-schooler in Quagmire, a not-so-average small town. Then two lovely ladies enter his life: ninja Ichikun 'Ichi Koo' Ichinohei and Princess Asrial of Salusia. Both are intent on marrying him for their own benefit. Can Jeremy survive their affections and weaponry long enough to take that Steamology exam on Friday?" - *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 2' - *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 3' - "The full-tilt insanity of Ninja High School continues as Quagmire, U.S.A. falls victim to more mystical mischief and extraterrestrial invasion. The oft-abused and always confused Jeremy Feeple is taken into outer space, but even alien abduction can't help him escape the affections of ninja Ichi-kun 'Ichi Koo' Ichinohei and Princess Asrial, who are both determined to marry Jeremy! The life of a teenage boy is never simple." - *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 4' - "A county fair day in nearby Flugerville goes out of control when a local ice-cream heiress decides she doesn't want competition from Sammi's booth. Then Jeremy finally discovers where his father is, but to reunite with him, he, Ichi and Asrial must travel down the rabbit—er, rat hole into...Dimension X!" - *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 5' - "A tall, dark—and fanged—stranger enters Anna Feeple's life. Then it's time for a history lesson on the life Professor Steamhead. A bizarre photocopier mishap teaches Asrial and Ichi that you CAN have too much Jeremy, and then the past AND future catch up with history teacher Mita Celande! An average day in Quagmire is anything but average!" - *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 6' - collects issues #23-27. "Jeremy's latest lovely female pursuer is an android named May who wants to kidnap him across time and space! If she isn't stopped, it'll mean a near-lifeless future Earth ruled by the HNC and the Zardons! Then, Ichi faces what may an even greater challenge: trying out for Quagmire's Combat Cheerleaders!" - *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 7' - "The full-tilt insanity continues! First, a monster computer from the 520th century, bent on robotic rule, has been shot back into present-day Quagmire, and the Stellar Losers have to team up with the Quagmire gang to stop it! Then, for a change, Jeremy gets some competition for Ichi when a naive yet powerful island boy comes to answer her letter in a bottle. With a Zardon attack imminent, the Interstellar Conglomerate fears for Asrial's safety, so they order her to leave Earth and come home!" - *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 8' - "At Quagmire High School, class isn't canceled when it snows, but the students don't complain because they get alien days, robot days, and giant sea squid days. Poor Jeremy has to endure every kind of catastrophe and he still can't get out of his English homework. See what happens when every anime and manga character you can image invade your high school." - *'Ninja High School Pocket Manga, vol. 9' - "In the aftermath of the Zardons' giant-monster attack on Quagmire, Jeremy Feeple was killed and his soul taken to Hell by the demon that has plagued his family for generations. Now Mimi Masters, the witch whose ancestor cursed Jeremy's family in the first place, has traveled to the Underworld to save him, accompanied by her feline-familiar Aloysius and the less-than-willing Lendo Rivalsan. But when Mimi is captured in an attempt to save Jeremy's soul from being corrupted, the demonic tortures awaken her own dark side! Even if Jeremy is rescued, he and the others must still face down an angry witch who is now powerful enough to control all of Hell!" - *'NHS Hawaii Pocket Manga, vol. 1' - collects issues #101-106. "Most people travel to Hawaii to escape from the craziness of their lives for a while, but from the moment ninja-in-training Yumei Katana arrived at the airport, she knew this was no vacation. Klutzy assassins, philanthropist bullies, and even the landscape itself seem to be out to get her. Now she has to go to a school full of people who are trying to date her, kill her, or both, while still attempting to pass her next test! What’s your typical ninja girl to do?" - *'NHS Hawaii Pocket Manga, vol. 2' - collects issues #107-111. "Most people travel to Hawaii to escape from the craziness of their lives for a while, but from the moment ninja-in-training Yumei Katana arrived at the airport, she knew this was no vacation. Klutzy assassins, philanthropist bullies and even the landscape itself seem to be out to get her. Now she has to go to a school full of people who are trying to date her, kill her - or both, while still attempting to pass her next test! Plus, the son of Thor's getting sweet on her, Loki's daughter's falling for her enemy and two misguided valkyries are only stirring up more trouble. What's your typical ninja girl to do?" - *'NHS Hawaii Pocket Manga, vol. 3' - Collects #112-116. "Teenage ninja girl Yumei has gotten used to surviving havoc in Hawaii. On a daily basis she is assaulted by a blind ninja samurai, an overly talkative bully and an obnoxious, buxom wrestler, and she has boyfriend who might just be the son of a Norse god. But her usual problems only multiply when a tiki statue sends her on a quest to retrieve a sword that just happens to leave its wielder possessed by a water demon! Throw in some arranged marriages, an evil vice-principal who seduces all the female students, a grim reaper traveling around with a yo-yo-slinging ninja girlfriend and a secret government conspiracy full of evil scientists (naturally), and Yumei is clearly going to have her hands full!" - *'NHS Hawaii Pocket Manga, vol. 4' - Collects #117-121. - *'NHS Hawaii Pocket Manga, vol. 5' - Collects #122-126. - *'Ninja High School: Shidoshi, vol. 1' - Collects #130-135. "It's a brand new school year, and ninja extraordinaire Ricky Feeple has to deal with temperamental new students, bizarre new teachers and a whole new (and dangerous) curriculum. Apparently, the new school board's looking for a way to pull themselves out of debt and make their jobs easier, and the RNC's new reality TV network might be the ticket! All they have to do is ship off all the troublemakers - including one red-headed ninja - to a secret island, arm them and then force them to engage in team-on-team combat! Of course none of them counted on the possibly insane residents of a hot springs resort on the island..." - *'Ninja High School: Shidoshi, vol. 2' - Collects #136-142? "Having survived the initial chaos of a new school term and a Battle Royale (with Cheese), ninja teen Ricky Feeple learns that all his natural talent may not be enough to face a new, yet ancient threat: the Shidoshi! Dormant for centuries, this extremely dangerous ninja clan has vowed to absorb all worthy young ninjas into its ranks - and kill the rest! Can Ricky survive accelerated training under his mother long enough to stand a chance against this monster?" - *'Ninja High School: Shidoshi, vol. 3' - Collects ??? "The ancient ninja clan known as the Shidoshi has struck, determined to absorb all worthy young ninja into its ranks and kill the rest. Their most dangerous agent, the ninja vampire Kyonshi, has spoiled, rich ninja Tetsuo Rivalsan at his mercy. Tetsuo's superstrong teammate Nanashi must risk all to save the man she loves, even if he's too proud to thank her properly. Or is he? Vampire ninja's, drastically cute but dangerously ravenous aliens, gender-bent warlocks bent on revenge, super-powered girlfriends returning from space, and more!" - *'Ninja High School: Shidoshi, vol. 4' - Collects ??? "Tetsuo Rivalsan, once a spoiled rich boy ninja, is now a repentant vagabond seeking inner peace and his place in life. To achieve this, he tries to uncover the histories of ancient ninja and reflects on his past: his losses against Ricky Feeple, the humiliation of his sister Yumei, and the creation of the Rickybot. Tetsuo's quest will lead him to unscalable mountains, ancient cities, ninja mimes, true love, and his ultimate showdown against all of his greatest fears!" - *'Ninja High School: Shidoshi, vol. 5' - Collects #150-156. "The Shidoshi, a long-absent ninja clan bent on absorbing or destroying all inferior ninja, has been setting its sights on Quagmire, U.S.A., mostly due to the small population of ninja living there. Their leader, Yuudai, is determined to defeat teen ninja supreme Ricky Feeple, so he signs up to attend Ricky's high school! While Ricky weathers daily battles, his classmate Pete yearns only to be the best dishwasher in the world. If only he didn't have that annoying talent for tennis. Ricky's troubled teammate, the ex-assassin Suzume, discovers a new friend in Dawn, a classmate who happens to be a Grim Reaper! His would-be rival, Tetsuo, has gone on a quest to conquer a mountain and find his true path in life. His fun-loving thief friend Sora gets a visit from her dear Granpa Rumpy, and she asks Ricky to help her steal some rare tea for the occasion. But 'Granpa' wants more from Sora than just tea..." - *'Ninja High School: Shidoshi, vol. 6' - Collects #160-167. "Young expert assassin Suzume Satsujin is finally finding a purpose with her new friend Dawn Brown, a grim reaper. Together, they take on the Joyless, violent spirits that threaten the living. But when Suzume's killing rage gets the best of her, more than evil spirits may be threatened. Meanwhile, Ricky Feeple is finding it difficult to deal with his new girlfriend, fun-loving thief Sora Wakahishi, but when her 'Grandpa Rumpy,' actually the goblin Rumplestiltskin, comes to claim her, things go from difficult to impossible. And when Ricky's newest rival, the reincarnated master ninja Yuudai, attempts to tap four Celestial Beasts for fantastic power, it conflicts with Rumplestiltskin's spell, turning all of Quagmire into an RPG nightmare!" - *'Ninja High School: Shidoshi, vol. 7' - Collects #168-175. "The Shidoshi saga reaches its startling conclusion! In the aftermath of a surge of conflicting magics that changed Quagmire into an RPG nightmare, Ricky Feeple finally reaches Dimension X, home of the giant rats, and reunites with his long-lost father, Bob Feeple - and his new rat stepsister?! Joy and confusion are tempered by solemn realization as his mother, Anna, reveals some grim truths of her own past that will drastically affect Ricky's future. Undaunted, Ricky bids his parents farewell - perhaps for the last time - and he, his girlfriend Sora, and his new sister Bianca set forth to find their way back through the multiple alternate realities. Ricky's goal is nothing less than confronting Yuudai, leader of the Shidoshi, who has proven himself Ricky's superior in almost every way! But having killed Yuudai once (quickly followed by his resurrection), Ricky can't ever bring himself to take another life, so what chance does he have of defeating his ultimate foe?" - History Background Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Ninja High School #130 - Main Story & Plot: Chris Reid, Additional Story Elements & Art: Ben Dunn, Editing & Lettering: Doug Dlin, Toning: Robby Bevard, Editor: Paul Kilpatrick, Cover: Ben Dunn Ninja High School #129 - Story & Art: Fred Perry, Editors: Doug Dlin & Paul Kilpatrick, Cover: Fred Perry Ninja High School #128 - Story & Art: Fred Perry, Toning: David Hutchison & Robby Bevard, Editors: Doug Dlin & Paul Kilpatrick, Cover: Fred Perry Ninja High School #127 - Story & Art: Fred Perry, Editors: Doug Dlin & Paul Kilpatrick, Cover: Fred Perry Publishing History Originally published by Eternity Press. Intended as a mini-series, but continued on as a regular series. Future Publication Dates :Ninja High School #177: May 2020 News & Features * 14 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006363 Bevard's Favorite Class at Ninja High School] Links *Antarctic Press - The Publisher of Ninja High School *wikipedia:Ninja High School - The Wikipedia entry for NHS *furry:Ninja High School - The NHS page on WikiFur *GCD Entry Category:Humor Category:Adventure Category:Martial Arts Category:OEL Manga